


Security Cloak 斗篷什么的最讨厌了

by Eurica



Series: Security Cloak [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Alpha! Stephen, M/M, Omega! Everett, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurica/pseuds/Eurica
Summary: 你可能会说没发生啥特别的。但今天早晨Everett Ross身上确实变化不小，但那与他日渐明显的隆起的腹部无关。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Security Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601367) by [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup), [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove). 



“早上好，Ross先……”

Sharon的声音突然在她的嗓子眼里阵亡了，因为她看到了上司走进办公室时脸上的表情。她慢慢地将盛咖啡的马克杯放到会议桌上，唯恐把滚烫的咖啡泼自己一身。

“早上好，Carter小姐。”Everett Ross冷冰冰的回道。他走过她身边，坐到自己的办公桌后。

你可能会说没发生啥特别的，但今天早晨Everett Ross身上确实变化不小，但那与他日渐明显的隆起的腹部无关。上个月他们已经被结结实实的惊吓了一顿了，那时Everett告诉Sharon还有其他同事们说他怀了个双胞胎。而今晨Everett身上发生的不同寻常的事情就是那件红斗篷，它飘在他身后，就跟只小狗似的追在他屁股后边。

Sharon立刻认出来这件斗篷是属于Doctor Stephen Strange的，那个新晋至尊法师，同样也是Everett的伴侣和丈夫。他们第一次见面他就告诉她这斗篷是有自主意识的，并且在之后还得为他斗篷的行为不断跟人道歉：它经常在没有主人看管的情况下飘在人身边专门烦人，要不就是出人意料的突然窜出来把人吓个半死。

“你能别这样嘛？！”

Sharon迅速从自己的思绪中脱离出来，她听到Everett在那屋大喊起来。她瞥了一眼办公室，正看见斗篷紧紧地裹住Everett的上身，就像在试图拥抱他，确保他能保持温暖似的。Everett继续咕哝着抱怨，什么魔法物品没有必要啦，为了对付这些魔法他把自己搞得多么精疲力竭油尽灯枯啦，连带着顺便诅咒下某个至尊法师。

“发生什么了吗，Everett？”Sharon走进办公室，好走近一点看看Everett。这个可怜的家伙气鼓鼓的坐在椅子里，另有红斗篷的一角正开始充满爱意的轻拍他怀孕的腹部，“Stephen的斗篷怎么今天在你身上？”

“它非得跟我一起来，”Everett咆哮起来，对着斗篷怒目而视，“我尽我可能想要阻止它，结果并没有什么卵用！”

Sharon憋住一声笑，眼下的情况太滑稽了。自从她开始为神盾局和复联工作后她不得不去和各种奇怪的魔法打交道没错，但一个活生生的斗篷表现的像只小狗似的和主人之一腻在一起？她还从没接触过这种情况呢。

“Stephen有没有帮上什么忙？”她翻了个白眼，问道。

“Stephen？”Everett讥笑道，好像在提到他丈夫的名字之后变的更恼火了，“他他妈的居然还鼓励他的斗篷做这种事！”

太好玩儿了，Sharon拉了把椅子，坐在Everett桌前。然后她动作一僵，因为斗篷开始昂起身子上下打量她，估量着她是否足够构成威胁。当它决定好不把Sharon划成威胁目标了之后，斗篷返回身去摩挲Everett的脸颊。Everett呻吟出声，将它推到一边去。当它试图再次这么做的时候一巴掌打在它的身上。

“要是我是那种热衷赌博的女人的话，我打赌这斗篷肯定只是想要保护你和你的孩子。”Sharon脸上挂着一个小小的微笑，说道。

Everett抬起眼来直直瞪向Sharon，“它是想让我受折磨吧，Sharon，快结束你的故事吧。”

在Sharon能回答之前，Everett办公室的门突然打开了，Stephen Strange走了进来。

“你在这儿！”他打了个响指说道。斗篷给了Everett的胃部最后一个爱的拍抚，随后便飘起来，落回到Stephen的肩膀上。

Everett冲着他的丈夫眯起了眼睛，“让你那条该死的斗篷别再到处跟着我了！那玩意儿像条宽腰带似的缠着我的时候我怎么保持庄严形象！”

Sharon笑了一声，在Everett的眼刀飞向她时迅速低头看手。

“我要是能让它听我的话我肯定会这么告诉它的。”Stephen的声音中含着笑意。

“那就再努力试试！”Everett想要抓起一支笔的时候突然止住了动作，他的身体僵住了，因为Stephen快速移动过这间办公室站到他的椅子后面，俯下身在他涨红的面颊上落下一个亲吻。

“那我来补偿你一下如何？”Stephen声音低沉的道，轻吻着Everett从衬衫领口微露出来的结合标记，“我今晚给你做晚餐，再给你做个足疗*。”

Sharon似乎被Everett在椅子里局促不安的模样逗乐了。

“好吧，但把那玩意儿拿我远点，今天有好几个重要会议，我可不想带个拖油瓶。”

“如你所愿。”Stephen答道。他轻啄了一下Everett的面颊，随后变出来一个传送门走了进去。Stephen离开后，Sharon清清嗓子给了Everett一个促狭的微笑，站起身来。

“以供备案，红色确实是适合您的颜色，您真应该多穿穿的。”她说完后迅速逃离办公室，在Everett向她丢过来一根笔时大笑起来。

 

/END/

**Author's Note:**

> *massage your feet：massage有按摩的意思，也是性交的委婉说法，各位看官就请自由的……【捂脸】


End file.
